fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sick Jokes
This is the third episode of the first season of FusionFall. Synopsis After the events of the Joker spraying Finn, the heroes try to cure him, while the other team help to stop the members of the Injustice League's plan... Plot Blue Beetle is rushed into the ER, still laughing and deteriorating fast after encountering nerve gas, that's been altered into the infamous "Joker Gas". Rannian swoops down, with vials from the lab that should cure him in time. With Red Knight and Raven are by his side, the rest of the team are right behind them as they follow the medics through the hallways. Black Bat says BB still has a chance, it takes almost an hour to...you know, if he wasn't exposed to much. Cyborg says that really doesn't help. An orderly stops them as BB is place into an intensive care room for treatment. Jake tries to force his way in, saying Finn is his friend and he needs to help. Starfire clams him down, and says they need to let them work, to save their friend. Artemis takes her bow and arrows, saying she felt naked without them. She tries to cheer up Kid Flash and they smile at each other. Poison Ivy approaches Charmcaster in Raven's old panic room, with the remaining engineers rounded up and gagged. They have Fusion Base 0001, they have hostages. Clown guards then enter, taking up sniper positions at the large windows, while then hacking into the television/communications hub. Joker dusts himself off and then whips out quecards. Robin and Red Knight help the doctors with the antidote, which needs to be injected fast. Raven uses her powers to try and slow down BB's pulse which is worsening his condition. The laughing is still worse, but the medics manage to inject him with the cure that they got from Rannian. Just as Blue Beetle seems to be calming down, his heart rate spikes and escalates violently. Red Knight and Robin have to hold him down as the laughing becomes more intense than ever. The doctor says the antidote didn't work, the gas must have been altered to make any injections lethal like a stimulant to the Joker Gas. Raven yells that they don't have much time. Red Knight orders them to get a gas mask, try to dose the antidote into him like a gas to counteract the effects. They begin, while Blue Beetle begins to crack a gruesome smile and begin to fade. But Raven keeps him concious and orders him to stay awake... Joker then looks out at the horizon and smiles...the signal then begins, hitting all the major tv channels. Every channel in the city, and surrounding state, is hit by static. Then to the shock and horror of families at home, or bystanders in restaurants and public areas, the Joker's ghastly grin invades the airwaves. With a sadistic laugh he introduces himself, telling Beach City that he's been feeling blue since the "birdboy" left Gotham. So he's come for a little "reunion". Captain Hall is shown this at the police station, he orders his men to wake the mayor up immediatly. At his own home, Dewey watches silently at the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker elaborates that he's decided to crash in Fusion Base 0001... and if any party poopers come to try and kick him out, he'll "Un-alive"Kill the hostages. Joker reiterates that since the Fusions are so fond of the media these days, that this will be a "live televised, 24/7, extraveganza". Back at the hospital, Cyborg and Silverite catch their first glimpse of this nightmare unfolding on the air. They return to Blue Beetle, whose starting to recover from the joker venom. Before the two can open their mouths, Red Knight asks if Joker's made his move on the air. They confirm it, but Robin loses it when Chronospanner reveals that he's at their Fusion Base. Shifter, Blade, Red Knight, Beast Boy, Chronospanner, Robin, Hot Spot, Red Hood, Artemis, Faith, Kid Flash, Mermaid, Starfire, Silverite, Ice Girl, Alexzanderite, and Nightmare where disguising how they where going to sneak into the Base without getting caught. They decided that they needed help from the Fusion Youths since the others where busy. Black Orchid had led the Alpha Squad(Herself, Brain Wave, Nightmare, Artemis, Blade, Red Hood, Dexter, and Jericho) to be able to get into the base, Chronospanner led the Beta Squad(Himself, Juniper Lee, Johnny X, Mac, Bloo, Faith, Radiance, Alexzanderite, Cyborg, Manus, Generator Rex, etc.) to be a recon team and rest go to protect the citizens frome the Joker's hechmen. Raven, Robin, Red Knight, Black Lightning, The Herald, Shifter, Mermaid, and Aquagirl(Gama Squad) where to take The Joker down. Rannian took care of Blue Beetle and to not let him go anywhere. Joker, with a gruesome smile, haunted the viewers by forcing the Heroes to submit to the Injustice League or face the consequences as he shot a hostage in the head. Meanwhile, Alpha Squad where getting into the Base, when Poison Ivy attacked. Brain Wave, Artemis, and Black Orchid fought her while Blade, Red Hood, Dexter, and Jericho where breaking in. Gama Squad had entered mission control, when Joker appeared with Charmcaster and Cheetah to attack. Raven and Mermaid attacked, while Shifter, Aquagirl, and The Herald handled Cheetah. Robin, Red Knight and Black Lightning fought Joker. The citizens watched as Joker's sick henchmen where stealing their belongings. With loss of hope in their eyes, the Beta Squad attacked and returned the belongings to the civilians. Charmcaster and Cheetah where defeated. The Joker was left. All the Gama Squad came and defeated him with Robin taking the last punch. Although Joker and the rest were taken by an unknown male. They returned with Blue Beetle feeling better. And all went to the Big Donut. Features Locations * Orion Unity * Elmore, Beach City Memorable Dialogue Transcript .]] .... .... .... .... .... .... Title References * Blue Beetle was '''sick '''due to the '''Joke'r spraying venom on his face in the previous episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1